Les jours ne sont pas éternels
by Paloma-chan
Summary: Song Fic Yaoi. Sasuke Naruto. Quand Naruto n'a pas envie de se retrouver seul le soir résumé pourri, dsl XD


**Titre :** Les jours ne sont pas éternels

**Auteur :** Paloma-chan

**Genre : **romance, Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, et les paroles de la chanson ( Depuis Toujours ) appartiennent au groupe Louise Attaque ( BaAaAaAavVvVeEe ! )

Les jours ne sont pas éternels  
Disait un astre au soleil  
Le tour du monde ça je sais faire  
Depuis toujours, toujours

Nous marchons côte à côte après une longue journée de missions de rang D avec Kakashi et Sakura, histoire de se détendre un peu. Même moi qui n'aime pas négliger mon entraînement, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette journée. Le soleil avait bat à son plein toute la journée, alors que nous sommes seulement au printemps. Peut-être que cette chaleur était là à cause de toi ? Je ne pense pas, mais je sais que moi, c'est la seule chose qui me réchauffe… le cœur. Depuis toujours je t'ai aimé, dès la première fois. Même si notre premier baiser était purement accidentel, j'ai savouré ce moment, unique, peut-être le seul, pendant des années, et je le savoure toujours aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, alors que tu marches à mes côtés, tes bras frôlant les miens dans tes mouvements que j'aime regarder. Pourtant toi, tu ne me regardes jamais, tu ne me prends que pour un stupide pseudo ninja. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques… Ta présence même me fait du bien. Et puis, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu me considérais comme ton meilleur ami ?

Disait la lune à la terre  
Dont les couleurs sont de ces merveilles  
Issues d'hier ou du soleil  
Issues de toujours, toujours

Tu t'arrêtes enfin à ce croisement, là où nos chemins se séparent tous les soirs. J'aimerai tant te demander de rester un peu plus avec moi, mais je n'ose pas. Je sais déjà que tu vas encore me prendre pour un idiot. Je veux bien admettre que je le suis, mais… Moi je n'y peux rien si je t'aime, non ? S'il te plait, juste pour une fois, regarde moi, parle-moi, aime-moi…

« Bon, à demain Naruto »

Pourquoi ta voix me fait-elle tant d'effet ? Pourquoi les paroles que tu as prononcé me rendent si mélancolique ? Une fois, juste une fois, reste avec moi… Je t'en prie.

« Euh, Sasuke… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu seras seul quand tu seras chez toi ? » ma voix commence à trembler légèrement.

« Tu sais Naruto, je vis seul depuis des années. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais que… Vu que toi et moi n'avons aucune famille, personne qui nous attend, pourquoi ne pas rester ensembles un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Comme tu veux »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais… »

« Vraiment vrai ? »

« Evidemment baka ! »

''Evidemment'' ? Ca veux dire qu'il à toujours eut dans l'idée de me proposer de rester avec moi ? Oh et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher une explication. Il a accepté de passer encore quelques temps avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? »

« Comme tu veux… Je suppose que je vais m'obliger à manger des ramens pour te faire plaisir ! »

« Sasuke, t'es trop gentiiiiiiiil ! »

Oups, ça m'a échappé. J'espère qu'il n'a pas comprit le sens réel de cette intervention. Il me regarde de son habituel regard incitant et me fait signe de le suivre. Je le fais aussitôt ! Nous marchons de nouveau, nos bras se frôlant à peine, mais me laissant une douce sensation sur la peau. Même si le soleil commence à tomber, je persiste à l'admirer sous le ciel bleu foncé qui le rend encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Dans le noir ou sous la lumière  
Elles se mélangent sous la mer  
Se mélangent elles depuis toujours, toujours

Je pose mon troisième bol de ramens sur le comptoir. Je suis assez tenté d'en prendre un autre, mais je vois que Sasuke a à peine entamé le sien. Décidément, les ramens, ce n'est pas son truc. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me quitter maintenant, qu'il voudra bien m'accompagner pour une ballade, juste histoire d'être ensembles. Rien que Sasuke et moi. Je paya sa part à peine entamée – ça me fend le cœur voir un bol de ramens finir à la poubelle XD – et lui propose timidement une promenade. A mon grand étonnement, il accepte avec plaisir, me lançant un sourire chaleureux.

Dis est-ce que tu penses  
Qu'il faut arrêter là  
Dis est-ce que tu crois  
Que tout ça c'est immense  
Dis qu'est ce que tu vois  
Est ce que l'on suit la tendance

Il s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit, au bord d'une petite route de terre aux lisières de Konoha. Je l'imita. Ni lui, ni moi n'osaient prononcer mot. Il me regardait en coin de temps à autres. Mais à cause de l'obscurité pesante, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer à quel genre de regard j'avais le droit. Je le sentit frémir à côté de moi.

« Tu as froid Sasuke ? »

« Un peu ouais… »

Je pris immédiatement l'initiative d'enlever mon gros pull orange pour lui donner. Il sursauta en sentant mon pull se poser sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers moi, et me lança un regard que j'interpréta comme stupéfait.

« Tu n'as pas froid maintenant toi ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction. Bien sûr que je mourrais de froid, les journées avaient beau être chaudes, les nuits étaient encore complètement glaciales. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me rende mon pull. Quitte à ce que l'un de nous deux ai froid, alors que ce soit moi.

« Allez, viens baka, je vois bien que tu gèles sur place ! »

Il souleva un côté de mon pull qu'il portait comme couverture, et me fit signe de le rejoindre. C'était trop inattendu, mais pour rien au monde je refusa. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et nous emmitoufla sous mon pull. Nos corps étaient bouillants, et très vite, je commença à étouffer. Mais c'était tellement agréable comme ça… Si seulement ce moment pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter…

Les nuits ne sont pas éternelles  
Disait la lune au soleil  
Ils tournent en rond c'est un mystère  
Depuis toujours, toujours

Les doux rayons du soleil vinrent me chatouiller le visage. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. J'étais allongé dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. Je me retourna dans le lit et posa ma tête contre un oreiller, assez pensif. J'essayai de me souvenir d'hier. La seule chose dont je me souvenais, s'était de Sasuke…

« Déjà réveillé ? »

Je sursauta manquant de glisser du lit. Je me rattrapa à la couverture à la dernière seconde, laissant apparaître le torse de Sasuke. Rah, quel imbécile je fais, j'ai pris Sasuke pour un oreiller !

« Où… Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Chez moi. Je t'ai ramené hier soir, car tu étais complètement endormi. »

« … »

**Disait un homme de l'univers  
Dont la longueur est une merveille  
Issues d'hier et du soleil  
Issues de toujours, toujours  
**

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as mis dans ton lit ? »

« J'ai pas d'autres lits chez moi. Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je vis seul. »

« Oui, je sais »

Je suis vraiment allé me faire des idées sur ce coup là. Pendant une seconde, j'avais espéré qu'il m'aime, lui aussi… Si seulement.

« En tout cas, merci de m'avoir ramené chez toi. »

« C'était rien… »

Voyant qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire, je me rallongea dans le lit, à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, profitant d'être dans le même lit que Sasuke. Il y eut un mouvement à côté de moi, et je put sentir un souffle chaud me caresser la nuque dans une cadence régulière. Mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement à ce contact.

**Dans le noir ou sous la lumière  
Il se prolonge sous la mer  
Se prolonge t'il  
Depuis toujours, toujours  
**

Je sentis deux bras finement musclés m'entourer, et le souffle se déplaça sur mon visage. Je n'osais plus bouger, ni respirer comme pour ne pas briser ce moment unique. Ses lèvres finirent par effleurer doucement les miennes. Mon cœur rata un battement, mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'arrêter maintenant. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieur pour me demander de lui céder le passage. J'entrouvris mes timidement mes lèvres, et sa langue entra pour venir caresser la mienne.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent enfin pour nous laisser respirer. Sasuke posa délicatement sa tête sur mon torse et prit un morceau de mon tee-shirt pour le mettre sur sa joue, comme si c'était la chose la plus douce qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

« Je t'aime Sasuke » murmure-je en passa mes bras dans son dos.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto. »

Il se blottit encore plus profondément sur moi, et il se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration qui n'avait jamais été aussi posée.

**Dis est-ce que tu penses  
Qu'il faut arrêter là  
Dis est-ce que tu crois  
Que tout ça c'est immense  
Dis qu'est ce que tu vois  
Est ce que nous deux c'est tendance  
**


End file.
